Drums
Drum kits During his time in The Beatles, Ringo Starr has played six different drum kits. # Premier Mahogany Duroplastic drum kit, the one Ringo used during The Beatles' first recording sessions. It contained a 8" x 12" Tom, 16" x 16" Floor Tom, 14" x 20" Bass Drum, 4" x 14" Snare Drum, and three cymbals. # Ludwig Oyster Black Pearl "Downbeat" drum kit. Ringo's first Ludwig kit was purchased from Drum City in London and was actually delivered to Alpha Television Studios in Aston, Birmingham, Warwickshire, England. The Beatles were making their first appearance as headliners on Thank Your Lucky Stars. Ringo last used his Premier kit during the rehearsal of this show and used his new Ludwig kit for the performance. It contained 8 x 12" Tom, 14" x 14" Floor Tom, 14" x 20" Bass Drum, 5.5" x 14" Snare Drum, Chrome Over Brass (COB) rims, and three cymbals. # 2nd Ludwig Oyster Black Pearl drum kit. A 3-piece Ludwig Downbeat (mini) oyster black pearl kit was purchased from Manny's Music Store in Manhattan in NYC just prior to The Beatles' first Ed Sullivan Show performance on February 9, 1964. Ringo brought from England his Ludwig Oyster Black Pearl snare drum, his cymbals and a new Beatles drum head. # Ludwig Oyster Black Pearl "Super Classic" drum kit. This kit was used most widely by Ringo during tours and recording sessions since May 1964. It also shows up in countless photo opp's and promotional movies such as: Hello, Goodbye, I am the Walrus, Hey Jude Revolution and many more. It contained 9" x 13" Tom, 16" x 16" Floor Tom, 14" x 22" Bass Drum, 5.5" x 14" Snare Drum, and two cymbals. # 2nd Ludwig Oyster Black Pearl drrum kit. Acquired just prior to August 13, 1965, right before the US tour, it appears to be used only in that tour. # Ludwig Maple "Hollywood" drum kit. Manufactured in 1967 and purchased in late 1968, this kit was used on Let It Be and Abbey Road. Ringo also used this kit when he performed with George Harrison at the Concert For Bangladesh, for B.B. King Live in London and for recording of Choose Love album. It contained 8" x 12" Tom, 9" x 13" Tom, 16" x 16" Floor Tom, 14" x 22" Bass Drum, 5.5" x 14" Snare Drum, and four cymbals. It also had Chrome Over Brass (COB) rims. List of musicians who played drums in The Beatles' songs Ringo Starr * Percussion on numerous other tracks Pete Best * Ain't She Sweet * Besame Mucho * Cry for a Shadow * Crying Waiting, Hoping * Hello Little Girl * Like Dreamers Do * Love Me Do * Memphis, Tennessee * Money (That's What I Want) * My Bonnie * Nobody's Child * Searchin' * September in the Rain * Sheik of Araby * Sure to Fall (in Love With You) * Sweet Georgia Brown * Take Good Care of My Baby * Take out Some Insurance on Me Baby (If You Love Me Baby) * The Saints (When the Saints Go Marching in) * Three Cool Cats * Till There Was You * To Know Her Is to Love Her * Why Paul McCartney * Back in the USSR * Dear Prudence * Martha My Dear * The Ballad of John and Yoko * Why Don't We Do It in the Road? * Wild Honey Pie * Percussion on numerous other tracks John Lennon * Back in the USSR * Percussion on numerous other tracks George Harrison * Back in the USSR * Percussion on a handful other tracks Andy White * Love Me Do * P.S. I Love You * Please Please Me Colin Hanton * In Spite of All the Danger * That'll Be the Day Session musicians * The Long and Winding Road ru:Ударные Category:Instruments